Impact Hammer
The Impact Hammer is a melee weapon from the Unreal series. __TOC__ Overview The Impact Hammer serves as one default weapon (besides the Enforcer) which all UT99 and UT3 players start with. This pneumatic crushing device was originally used as a miner's tunneling tool, powered by extremely high amounts of air pressure (as proven by the 2 large air tanks on the sides). Unreal Tournament ;Classification: Melee Piston ;Primary Fire :When trigger is held down, touch opponents with this piston to inflict massive damage. ;Secondary Fire :Damage opponents at close range and has the ability to deflect projectiles. Besides smashing opponents, it can also be used to do hammer jumps, which involves using the Impact Hammer to propel the player, as well as deflect or reflect projectiles away or back at its source. Secondary fire repeatedly triggered the hammer, while the Primary fire charges the hammer and delivers a lethal impact when the hammer comes in contact with a target bot. Unreal Tournament 3 ;Primary Fire :Charges the hammer when held. It will automatically release upon an opponent in range, or when Fire is released. When hitting something other than other players (for example walls, vehicles or power nodes), that object receives a push, but no damage. Instead, the impact reflects back to the player, causing self damage and knock-back. Using this feature to gain extra jump height at the expense of some health is called impact jumping. ;Secondary Fire :EMP Mode. This mode does no damage to players, but up to 150 points of damage to vehicles. Using this against an enemy player will dislodge their timed powerups and Shield Belt, which is especially useful against Invulnerability. In Unreal Tournament 3, it is red, with an updated appearance, and has an all-new EMP alternate fire, useful for damaging vehicles or knocking powerups off the player's enemies. According to Steven Polge, it was brought back to address complaints regarding flag running in Capture the Flag. Unreal Tournament 4 ; Primary fire : Tapping releases a burst that damages closeby enemies. Holding charges the weapon and increases damage dealt. A fully charged Impact Hammer will fire on contact and can be lethal. ; Tips : Aiming at the floor and firing within close proximity will propel you upwards. The higher the charge, the further you will go, though the daamge you deal to yourself will also increase. Tips and tricks * Projectile deflection: A feature from the UT version, hitting the alt-fire button at the right time will deflect the enemy projectiles. * Hammer Jump: Shoot at the ground while jumping to jump extra high. Charging it makes you jump higher, at the cost of more health. Also called a "Piston Jump." * Hammer Dodge: Dodge and Hammer Jump at the same time to gain extra speed when escaping from enemies' base in CTF matches. Also called a "Piston Dodge." * Telepunting: The Impact Hammer can fling a translocator disk much further than a person could normally throw it. Care must be maintained by both the punter and the person teleporting that it doesn't fly off target or at terminal speeds/distances. * Watch out for piston camping near teleporters. This is a very popular technique in some maps, such as CTF-Face. Trivia Preview notes }} Gallery !UT3-ConceptArt-ImpactHammer-2.jpg|UT3 Concept Art !UT3-GameRender-ImpactHammer.jpg|UT3 Game Render Unreal Tournament Basic weapon guide Impact hammer|UT4 Impact Hammer tutorial External links and references See also * Shield Gun, the Unreal Championship and Unreal Tournament 2003/2004 equivalent.